The present invention relates to the foot pedal assembly of a musical instrument for example a bass drum, and relates more particularly to such a foot pedal assembly which can be conveniently collapsed.
The foot pedal assembly of a musical instrument for example a bass drum, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is generally comprised of base plate, and a pedal unit. The pedal unit comprises a mounting frame having two screw holes at the bottom side. The base plate comprises two upright lugs at two opposite sides respectively fastened to two opposite sides of the mounting frame of the pedal unit by a respective fastening clement, and two screw holes spaced between the upright lugs and respectively fastened to the screw holes of the mounting frame of the pedal unit by a respective screw. This structure of foot pedal assembly is stable in use. However, it is heavy and complicated to install. Furthermore, this structure of foot pedal assembly requires much storage space because it is not, collapsible when not in use. If to detach all parts of the foot pedal assembly from one another, the fastening elements must be carefully packed in a bag or the like.